The Prize Of The Rose Seal
by Alex Tenou
Summary: Utena and Anthy romance...yay! This is the first story I've posted so I'd appreciate reviews and things...just don't be negative. ^_^


  
Standard issue stuff here folks. No, I don't own the characters. *GASP* this tory  
depicts two women who love eachother. It's consenting and MUSHY! I'd like some feedback since  
this is my first posting of any of my fanfics. Hope you like it!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Anthy. Let's go home," Utena smiled at Anthy and started to walk   
again. Anthy waited for Utena under the street lamp and they walked back to their dorm   
together. Once inside the room Utena dropped her school bag down and headed for her   
bunk, picking up her pajamas. Anthy stood in the door still, watching Utena and smiling   
softly. "I'm gonna go change out of this awful girl's uniform," Utena walked out of the   
room to the bathroom to change. Anthy sighed and set her school bag down on the desk and   
looked out the window. The moon was bright and its light was showering the campus with a   
pale glow. As Anthy looked out the window Utena came back into the room softly closing   
the door behind her. "Hey Anthy," Utena walked next to her. "Hello Miss Utena," Anthy   
turned and smiled up at Utena who now wore her pajamas. Utena sighed and dropped her head,   
"Won't you ever just call me Utena?" Anthy shrugged, "But I'm engaged to you Miss Utena."   
Utena smiled and nodded, "I know Anthy, but...Miss Utena is really annoying and so formal."   
They turned back to the view outside their window and an uneasy silence settled between them.  
Eventually Anthy turned back to Utena and looked up at her hesitantly, "Miss Utena?"   
Utena looked down at her warmly, "Yes Anthy?" Anthy looked down at her clasped hands,   
"Why did you challenge Touga to a rematch? You told me you didn't even want to fight in the   
duels, why get involved again?" Utena sighed and scratched her head as she walked to the   
bunks and sat on the bottom bed with a huff. "Well...I needed to get my self back. When   
I lost to him it was like I lost my identity. I don't understand it but it was something I   
had to do. I will be a Prince someday, and that means I need to be the hero and..." Utena   
sighed frustrated, "I know it doesn't make any sense." Anthy sat down next to Utena, their   
shoulders touching, "It's alright Miss Utena... I'm glad you won." Utena looked up a bit   
surprised at Anthy, who offered a hesitant smile in return. "I also needed you back Anthy,"   
Utena looked into sparkling green eyes which crinkled at the corners in a kind smile, "What   
kind of Prince would desert the Princess in her time of need, right? Touga doesn't desserve   
the Rose Bride, he doesn't deserve you. After I lost, I realised what was taken away. I want   
to help you Anthy, to be the girl you want to be. Tell me it wasn't true what Touga said,"   
tears welled in Utena's eyes as she spoke, "Tell me you have your own dreams, not just what I   
tell you. Tell me the truth!" Anthy looked sadly into pleading blue eyes, "Miss Utena, I will   
do whatever you tell me to do...but it's true, I do want friends, and to be a 'normal' girl.   
I want all of those things you have." Utena smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh Anthy.   
I will help you I promise you'll be more than just some prize of the rose seal," Utena took   
Anthy's smaller hand in her's and squeezed it, "I promise. And I'll be there with you the   
whole time." Anthy squeezed Utena's hand in return and smiled, "Thank you, I don't think I   
could do it without you...Utena."  
Utena blinked, startled at the use of her name without any sort of formal title.   
Utena laced her fingers with Anthy's who looked at their hands, then back up at Utena.   
"Anthy..." Utena reached out and caressed Anthy's cheek gently. Anthy leaned into the caress   
and moved closer to Utena. Just then they heard a choked yell and they both looked to the table   
in the middle of their room. Chu Chu was stuck on his back, unable to sit up. His stomach was   
bulging and there were cookie crumbs all around him. Anthy giggled walking over to Chu Chu.   
She picked him up and shook her finger at him, "You've gone and done it again Chu Chu. How many   
times have I told you not to eat too many cookies." Anthy spooned him some water to help calm   
his stomach down and laid him in his sleeping sack on the foot of Utena's bunk. Utena laughed,   
"Poor Chu Chu, his eyes are bigger than his stomach." Utena and Anthy looked at eachother and   
smiled. "It's getting late Anthy, and I know I'm tired. Thank goodness we can sleep in tomorrow,"   
Utena hesitated for a moment, "It's good to have you back Anthy. It was awfully lonely without   
you." Anthy smiled, "But Missa Utena, I was only gone one day." Utena chuckled and started to   
climb up to her bunk before turning around half way up, "Night, Anthy." Anthy smiled up at her,   
"Goodnight, Miss Utena." They looked at eachother for a moment, Anthy took a hesitant step   
forward. Utena quickly hopped down from her climb up the bunk and rushed to Anthy hugging her.   
Utena wrapped her arm around Anthy's slim waist her other arm around her shoulder cradling her   
head. Anthy returned the hug throwing her arms around Utena's neck. They both sighed   
contentedly and squeezed eachother. They stood there in the middle of their dorm room with the   
moonlight shining down on them for a few long minutes.  
Finally Utena opened her eyes and took a small step back, looking down at Anthy.   
"Anthy..." she didn't know what quite to say, "you should, um, get changed for bed." Anthy   
smiled and nodded. She turned to her bed and took her nightgown out from under her pillow and   
headed for the door, just as she reached for the knob she turned to face Utena again, "I'll be   
back in a minute." Anthy held Utena's gaze for as long as possible until she shut the door.   
Something about the way Anthy looked at her made Utena wait for her instead of going to bed   
herself. She sat on the edge of Anthy's bed thinking while she waited for her to return. Utena   
had always thought Anthy was a nice girl, always thought she had potential to be more than the   
Bride. It seemed like she was finally starting to crack the shell Anthy had put her around   
herself. In doing so she also saw a new side to Anthy. She was attractive, and Utena realized   
she had feelings for her. More than just friendly feelings. Utena chuckled to herself, maybe   
being engaged to Anthy wasn't such a bad thing after all. And they had almost kissed...hadn't   
they? before Chu Chu started choking.  
Utena was brought back from her thoughts by the door opening and closing behind Anthy.   
Anthy had changed from her uniform, which was now deposited in the dirty laundry basket, into a   
knee length, short sleeve lavender nightgown. Utena thought it looked cute, it really looked   
more like a really long t-shirt. Anthy turned off the light and they both blinked while their   
eyes adjusted to the dimmer moonlight. Anthy walked shyly over to Utena, with her hands clasped   
in front of her. She stood next to Utena looking down at her. Utena looked up pausing at Anthy's   
clasped hands before looking her in the eye. Slowly Utena reached up gently taking one of Anthy's   
hands and pulled her down to sit down next to her. Anthy sat down, angled to look at Utena with   
their knees touching. Again Utena reached up, this time she carefully pulled Anthy's glasses off   
of her delicate face and placed them on a nightstand. Anthy gave Utena a small but warm smile.   
She scooted past Utena over to the other side of the bed against the wall and started to pull the   
covers down as much as she could, with Utena still sitting on the bed. Anthy slid under the   
covers and looked at Utena. She looked at Anthy uncertainly and stood assuming to climb to her   
bunk, "Night..." Before she could finish Anthy pulled the other side of the sheets down as   
invitation for Utena.  
Utena's eyes shifted from the bed to Anthy and back again. Anthy saw Utena's look of   
unsureness as a bad sign and felt suddenly foolish. Utena watched Anthy look down at the bed   
suddenly and even in the darkness could see her skin darken in a blush. "Anthy," she waited   
until Anthy's eyes meet her's, keeping their eyes locked Utena slid into the bed next to Anthy.   
She lay down on her side and looked over at Anthy as she pulled the covers up over them both.   
Anthy laid down facing Utena and they just smiled into eachother's eyes. "Goodnight, Utena."   
Utena smiled with her eyes, she reached out draping an around Anthy's waist and pulled her closer   
to her, their bodies almost touching. Anthy's hand slid up Utena's arm and rested on her shoulder,   
her leg instinctively draped over Utena's entwining their legs. Utena's face flushed with warmth,   
she slowly pulled Anthy closer until they touched. Their lips were only a breath apart and Anthy   
closed the distance between them. They kissed gently for a few moments before pulling apart,   
"Goodnight Anthy." Utena rolled over onto her back and pulled Anthy with her. Anthy laid her   
head on Utena's strong shoulder, resting her hand on her flat stomach with her leg draped over   
Utena's. Utena sighed happily as her arms wrapped around Anthy's back.  
Utena broke the silence, pulling Anthy back from her nearly sleeping state, "I love you   
Anthy." Anthy picked her head up and looked into Utena's soft blue eyes which were sparkling in   
the moonlight, "I love you too...my Prince." Utena pulled Anthy's head down and kissed her   
passionately. 


End file.
